


Research

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: And Everything Nice, Honestly I'm proud of me, M/M, WITH THIS I HAVE FINISHED THE TRIFECTO, You got one with angst, one with fluff, one with spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Lucilius does research on Sandalphon.





	Research

Sandalphon walked into the lab as quietly as ever. He had been summoned by Lucilius a few days ago but he set the meeting date a few days out, meaning Sandalphon was likely not going to be just chatting if he went through the trouble of planning a date out.

“You called for me?” Sandalphon addressed nervously upon finding Lucilius at his desk. It wasn't that Lucilius had ever done anything bad to him personally per se, but Lucilius was still a bit too stern for Sandalphon. No, not stern... It was something else. Another word...

“Yes, I did.” Lucilius looked up from his desk and began to walk up to Sandalphon, “I have a few test to conduct and I would like to make you the subject on the matter...”

“T-test?!” Sandalphon jumped at that word every slightly. Test in Lucilius's case were never really fun. While it was true that Lucilius made sure nothing happened to “ruin his subject”, it didn't make it any less scary at all. “What kind of test?”

Lucilius grinned, “It is very simple actually. You see, I need to test the endurance of your kind under certain conditions. Since you have had the least exposure to battling, your body should have the least immunities towards these situations.”

Sandalphon gulped slightly. Nobody was really ever a “fan” of Lucilius's test, but to say they weren't helpful would have been a lie. They definitely showed their results. “U-understood.”  
“Are you nervous?” Lucilius noted from the angel. “There's no need to be scared. You know I hate for my subjects to become damaged.”

This much was very true. For all the testing Lucilius ever did, Sandalphon himself was never actually truly damaged by any of it. In fact, Lucilius was quiet careful while testing to make sure he wasn't damaged along the way. 

It still made him nervous, but at the same time Sandalphon felt strange saying he was just a little excited to be noticed as well.

Lucilius took Sandalphon into a small room in the lab. “Okay.” he handed Sandalphon a light fabric “Change into this.”

“Now?” Sandalphon asked almost embarrassingly. 

“Yes, it will be difficult to perform these test with your armor on so I ask you take it off and put this on. It's loose fitting so in case of any abnormalities it shouldn't cause you to choke.”

Sandalphon looked at the clothing with a bit of a chill. It was loose and thin but Lucilius did have a point. “Ah, give me a second then.” Sandalphon then began to remove his armor. 

Perhaps is was just his nerve but Sandalphon didn't always seem to recall removing the armor to be this difficult. He realized he was shaking just a bit and suddenly felt very self aware.

Lucilius sighed and walked over to Sandalphon and began to unclasp the back parts of his armor “Hold still.” his voice rumbled.

Sandalphon held completely still and before he knew it Lucilius was practically taking his entire top off. His moves were very carefully articulated. It was like his armor was just slipping right off. 

“You're still nervous?” Lucilius noted while helping Sandalphon. “Do I... frighten you?”

The funny thing is that while Lucilius was not his creator personally, Lucilius did create his own creator, so when someone of that status ask you if you fear them, it is probably a moment to consider things.

“N-Not really you.” Sandalphon worded out slowly, “But...”

“Oh, is it the experiment of the day making you nervous?” Lucilius chuckled, “No need to fear, I am only testing you with things I have a direct cure for. I would... never throw something unknown on you. Your body isn't nearly as capable as others.”

Not being capable as others. It was very likely a valid statement, but hearing it out loud hurt Sandalphon more than it should have.

Sandalphon slipped into the small gown and laid down on the table. “Okay, is that all?”

“Yes.” Lucilius stroked Sandalphon's face carefully, “That will do nicely.” He turned over to his own small table. “I have a few devices here as well as my injections. I will keep you updated on the situation as it progresses. If you feel like it is too much at any point but...” Lucilius leaned in carefully, “Do you best for me, okay?”

Lucilius turned back to his table and spoke clearly, “Since you're in peak form right now, we shall begin with potentially the harshest condition. Poisoning. It is a controlled dosage but if your body wears out too quickly from the rest then you could potentially have serious harm.”

Sandalphon nodded in understanding as Lucilius held up the needle.

“Just relax. This needs to go in correctly or else you could be in pain for days.”

That didn't exactly help Sandalphon relax but he felt the needle go in regardless. 

“You should start to feel it instantly. Just relax and try not to move too much or else you'll hurt yourself.” Lucilius said as he began to inspect on Sandalphon's face and body. 

It wasn't a lie. Sandalphon suddenly felt horrible. Like he had ate something awful and his entire body suddenly felt weak and sore. “Ghh...” Sadanlphon groaned out.

“Eye dilation has already begun. Perspiration has increased drastically as well. You heart rate seems to be increasing.” Lucilius noted. “Do you notice anything abnormal with yourself?”

Sandalphon just huffed a few times, “It hurts...”

“Of course.” Lucilius noted and turned back to his table, “Firstly, I am going to forcefully lower your heart rate. Understand?”

Sandalphon nodded. He wasn't sure what that was going to do, but at least Lucilius wasn't going to just leave him here. 

“But first...” Lucilius took a rag and began drying and cooling off Sandalphon's head and neck with a cool yet dry cloth. It didn't help the soreness, but Sandalphon noted how cold Lucilius's own hands were. It calmed him down strangely.

The second needle entered in Sandalphon's system shortly after and Sandalphon felt himself get tired but the pain suddenly stalled out. He looked over at Lucilius curiously who was leaning over him and muttering to himself while moving Sandalphon's own body gently.

His cold hands certainly did leave a moment of comfort on his hot skin. It kind of felt nice to with Lucilius treating him gently like this, even if he was poisoned at the moment. But it wasn't like Lucilius was going to leave him like that.

No... Sandalphon could trust Lucilius on this. As more time passed with his lowered heart rate, Sandalphon found himself slowly drifting to sleep easily.

It would be a few hours before Sandalphon woke up feeling perfectly fine as though he was never poisoned at all. A rather comfortable blanket had been placed on him as well at some point. He sat up and looked around, finding Lucilius reading over some papers.

“Finally awake?” Lucilius spoke tacitly. He didn't seem upset that Sandalphon had fallen asleep. It almost sounded like he expected it.

Sandalphon nodded, “Umm.. Yes. Sorry about that. I inconvenienced you.”

“Not at all.” Lucilius corrected, “In fact, you did quite well. I learned some new methods I wish to implement into further creations for natural immunity. Once the study was complete, I simply administered an antidote.”

“From just that?”

“You underestimate how much I need to study with. It is important to make every last detail important with my studies.”

Sandalphon was impressed but more importantly, it made him feel good that somebody found him useful. “I was happy to be of help then.” Sandalphon tried to smile but felt his arms give out and fell back on to the bed.

Lucilius jumped up and dashed over to Sandalphon, “Are you hurt?”

“N-No.” Sandalphon was suddenly looking Lucilius dead in the eyes over him. It always struck him as so strange that he looked just like Lucifer yet their expressions were so different. Lucilius had this coldness to him, but at the same time Sandalphon found himself seeing the strange warmth he would sometimes show. Even if he would only be calling you a “subject” or something.

“You should rest then.” Lucilius stroked Sandalphon's head again. His hands were still cold, but they didn't make Sandalphon freeze. No, it was more like it was always there like cool breeze of wind. “There are more test to proceed with, but your body condition should improve a little more before we continue.”

“N-no wait!” Sandalphon sat up again, “It just caught me off guard. I'm fine.”

Lucilius leaned down and looked at Sandalphon in the eyes. “Sandalphon, you do realize pushing yourself will only hurt your body.”

Sandalphon knew that. He was aware that he could harm himself. But at the same time... “I trust you though, Lucilius.”

It was not very often one got a reaction out of Lucilius, but Sandalphon did not that his eyes widened for a second before softening. 

“I see.. so that how it is.” Lucilius stood up, “In that case, I suppose I can try a rather easier test on you.”

“Easier?” Sandalphon was shocked there were any easy cases.

“Yes.” Lucilius turned around. “I was thinking of going from most difficult to the easiest, but I suppose this one has... difficulties as well.”

“What is it?” Sandalphon looked at the injection this time.

“It's a charm of such. You know what that is?” 

Sandalphon thought, “Isn't that like... infatuation or something?”

“Yes, exactly. Have you ever experienced it? There exist those that are rather... addicted to the status itself.”

“Why would you be addicted to something like that?”

Lucilius sighed, “As if I would know. Maybe you can tell me once this is finished. Just relax again.”

Sandalphon found it much easier to relax this time with the injection than before. He was still nervous because he had little idea of what to expect, but apparently this wouldn't be as bad as poison?  
Lucilius pulled away and moved back. “There. It's done.”

Sandalphon laid there confused. It was finished but... he didn't feel any different? He seemed to be exactly the same. There was no way Lucilius would have confused it with something else. He was much too smart for a mistake like that. So why??

A heat suddenly hit Sandalphon in a flash. It was completely different from the heat the poison gave him. Sandalphon groaned and grabbed the blanket left on his bed as the heat continued to wash over his body like a heavy downpour.

“Are you feeling good yet?” Lucilius began to explain. “The effects of this may not always work and it is possible for you to retain yourself most of the time.”

Sandalphon huffed out. He was completely aware of himself, but at the same time his body was acting strangely.

“Now try to hold still a little while I study the effects on your body.” Lucilius said as his hands began to roam gently across Sandalphon's body.

Sandalphon twitched and flinched frantically while letting out a light moan to even the lightest touch.

Yes, he knew he could trust Lucilius to not hurt him, but this was the exact opposite. Lucilius was suddenly making his body feel a little too good. It was a terrible tease.

“You seem to be fairly excited yourself.” Lucilius chuckled, “Your body temperature is already rivaling that of the poison itself.”

Sandalphon gasped for air, “Th-That's!” Sandalphon had no way to explain that his body was getting hotter the more Lucilius touched him. It was strange. Lucilius's hands were so cold at the touch but they just made his body hotter and hotter.

“Relax. If you get too hot, I may need to try to cool you down myself.” Lucilius teased back as he ran his hand down Sandalphon's side. 

Sandalphon flinched and covered his mouth quickly to hold his moaning back but the noises still escaped.

Lucilius was typically one to be focused on his studies but he was not going to lie. Seeing Sandalphon say that he trusted him only to be turned into this moaning mess a few minutes afterwards almost felt as if a switch had gone off in Lucilius's head. It was dangerously addicting how much Lucilius wanted to get more reactions out of Sandalphon.

“Tell me, Sandalphon.” Lucilius leaned in close to Sandalphon's ear and spoke quietly, “Do you trust me still?”

Sandalphon's eyes winced open and he nodded his head, “I do.” he answered. 

“Blindly trusting one who creates your own... isn't that a bit foolish?” Lucilius answered while running his finger down Sandalphon's face. “In your state, I could do anything to you and you would possibly accept it.”

Sandalphon took a few breaths before trying to form a sentence, “I would... trust you anyway.” Sandalphon said, “I get happy when... you accept me too.”

If a switch had gone off in Lucilius before, at this point it had been kicked into overdrive. “Is that so?” he said, grinning just a bit darkly. It wasn't that he was mad or angry. Oh no, it was the exact opposite. He was very pleased with that answer. “So what if my hand just went down lower? Say... right here?”

Lucilius's hand trailed down slowly below Sandalphon's waist. Sandalphon moaned out and flinched lightly as he moved. 

Lucilius was losing his own focus of the experiment. At this point, he simply wanted to hear Sandalphon make those noises and flinch while trying to hold himself still. It was very greedy of him, but perhaps just this one time, his research could just wait.

“Oh? Was that too much for you?” Lucilius's teased while rubbing his finger across the charm mark left on Sandalphon's body. “Your mark is a lot darker than I anticipated.”

“Mark?” Sandalphon lifted his head up to see it. 

“Yes... this is what is causing you to act this way.” Lucilius spoke clearly, “There are a number of ways to get rid of it though.”

“H-How?” Sandalphon whined out.

“Well, I can give you an antidote. That would work quickly and the test would be over. There is also the 'remedy' of isolation.” Lucilius explained, “But then there's simply over simulation.”

Sandalphon blushed a bit at the last one. Logically, the best way to make this end was Lucilius's antidote. His cloudy state of mind could tell him that much. But the charm at the moment was leaving his body begging for more touch. 

Sandalphon wrapped his arms around Lucilius and put his body next to his own.

“Oh? Is that your answer?” Lucilius laughed devilishly. “I won't go very easy here.” he said and ran his thumb across Sandalphon's lips, “I may even break your trust.”

“It's...fine.” Sandalphon spoke out lightly. His mind was in a mess at the embrace of Lucilius's body against his.

“Then... we should start here.” Lucilius grabbed Sandalphon's crotch and began rubbing it lightly.

“Auugh!” Sandalphon's voice rang out loudly followed by a gasp for air. His crotch was arching into Lucilius's hand, trying to get every part of himself touched there.

“Well, I was going to try to prepare you but it seems you did that yourself.” Lucilius said as he slowly took off Sandalphon's shorts and undergarments. “I suppose changing into something loose and easy to slip off was a better idea than I originally intended.”

Sandalphon covered his face. He was completely aware his bottom half was naked and his own penis was completely erect right now. The idea of processing the moment was too much for him.  
Lucilius began removing his own gloves with with his mouth, “But we shouldn't worry too much, right?” He took his robe from the shoulder and slid it off of him with ease, revealing a skin tight outfit underneath, “After all, taking off everything at once is too much work.”

It never really dawned on to Sandalphon how Lucilius could actually have muscles under all those clothes. For someone that stayed locked in with books all day, he sure seemed fairly toned. 

Lucilius laid over Sandalphon as his entire body was shaking with ecstasy at this point. Lucilius did his the light favor of turning his head over and pressed his lips on to Sandalphon's own. 

Just like the rest of his body, Sandalphon noticed that Lucilius's own lips were also cold. His entire body was just cold, but it felt so nice right now. It was like a cool breeze in the summer against his own hot body. The kiss was literally only making him even hotter. 

He felt Lucilius's hand move down and grabbed his erection and began moving his hand over the head slowly.

“Nggh!!! Ahhh!” Sandalphon broke the kiss to gasp for air while letting several moans escape his body. “L-Luciliu--” Sandalphon looked him in the eyes.

This was absolutely thrilling. Lucilius had never imagined seeing such an expression before but Sandalphon wearing it gave him an uncontrollable urge to go further. “That's such a cute expression.” Lucilius muttered, “Care to make more?”

He moved the top gown part up even more to reveal Sandalphon's own chest and licked his nipple gently. 

“Waughh!” Sandalphon turned his head into the pillow. 

Lucilius took his free hand and turned Sandalphon's head back, “Now now... You can't hide like that.” He spoke sweetly while moving his hand down Sandalphon's shaft completely.  
Sandalphon's own moans were becoming much longer and louder. His hips were moving along with Lucilius's hand and his legs were twitching beyond his control. “Lucil--” he tried to call out but his voice kept getting stuck.

It was a strange emotion for Lucilius. He would have never figured seeing someone squirm and move like this beneath him would excite him so much? He could feel his own sexual urges growing quickly and he wasn't even charmed. 

No, not charmed but still very much bewitched. If Sandalphon wanted his undivided attention, he had it. 

“You're taking this well.” Lucilius leaned in, “But, I think I may be ready for the next part.”  
Sandalphon felt Lucilius slip his own clothes down and could feel Lucilius's own skin with his own legs. Cold, as expected.

“I'll ask you one last time before continuing.” Lucilius spoke gently, “Do you still trust me? Do you think I won't hurt you?”

Sandalphon's mind was in a complete haze at this point. Asking something like that when he was all Sandalphon could think about simply wasn't fair. Did he get off on watching him get flustered like this? Is that why he kept asking? “I... do.” He strained out between breathes. “It... feels... too nice.”

Lucilius smiled, “Good. Although, there isn't much I can do with the start of this next part. But it will get better.”

Lucilius kissed Sandalphon deeply before adjusting himself and moving in slowly. Sandalphon's own voice tried to break through, but Lucilius kept their lips together until he wasn't able to go in any further. 

Sandalphon's eyes were wet as he gasped for air unable to think about anything beyond Lucilius being inside of him right now. It was a strange feeling.

“I suppose your body is a bit more accepting than it normally would have been.” Lucilius huffed out himself. “You're relaxed enough but still a little tight.” Lucilius's own body wanted to move so badly. The pressure on his cock was driving him insane. “Just ease into it a little.” Lucilius planted his arms on the bed and began to move slowly. 

Sandalphon's own breathing began to match every single movement Lucilius gave him. Light moans would escape his mouth as he felt his body just begin to move gently itself. It was definitely burning his body, but the heat felt so good.

Lucilius had little patience though and quickly began to speed up for himself. Sandalphon simply wasn't playing fair, getting him worked up like this. It had dawned on to Lucilius that he could easily get addicted to making Sandalphon make these expressions and noises, but he wanted to keep them for himself. The way things were now was perfect.

“Ahh!! Ah!!!” Sandalphon moved and grabbed his own penis and began moving his hand over it like before, “To-Too much!! It's too much!” He whined.

“That's the point...” Lucilius's looked down and noticed the charm mark had apparently vanished. He had already sent Sandalphon over the edge at some point and was so occupied with other things that he didn't notice.

“Feel any better?” Lucilius asked.

Sandalphon shook his head but kept his hips moving, “It feels good! It feels...”

Lucilius chuckled as he realized Sandalphon was so far out mentally that the point of the question completely missed him. 

But he figured since the mark was gone, he didn't need to focus on over simulating him anymore. No, now Lucilius could simply do whatever he wanted. 

He grabbed Sandalphon's hips firmly and began moving himself hard. You could hear their skin meeting on every thrust with a slapping sound. 

Sandalphon wrapped his arms around Lucilius and moved his hips as fast as he could. “Lucilius... I can't... I can't do this much more. I... I...!”

Lucilius simply lifted Sandalphon's head up and kissed him again before he finally reached his own finish inside of Sandalphon. 

“Nngghh!!!” Sandalphon's own moan went through the kiss as his own release came and ended up all over his own body.

Lucilius laid still until his own breathing was able to return to normal. He felt physically exhausted, but the enjoyment of Sandalphon's faces gave him enough energy to stay awake. He finally lifted his head up and saw Sandalphon had actually fallen asleep. 

“Perhaps that was too much of me.” Lucilius thought to himself. While having “fun” was thrilling for him, he did also note that a limit should be put in place to prevent him from going too far with it. But for now, he seemed to be fine. Just exhausted. 

“I wonder though...” Lucilius thought as he put the blanket over Sandalphon again. He did note that Sandalphon was clearly not charmed after a certain point and kept going. Was that how he felt? Or did he just keep going because he was there?

That too, required more research.


End file.
